This invention relates to an aquarium that is designed to maintain a healthy environment for aquatic life by giving one the ability to balance and stabilize water in a separate enjoined tank before inducing the water into the main aquarium tank. Secondly, this aquarium water changing and water stabilization system prevents unnecessary work related to aquarium maintenance.